The Moonlight Trilogy 2
by Kill4Life09
Summary: It's here the sequel to "The Moonlight Trilogy" Jack and Kim are on their honeymoon were they will meet new people and will find a new journey they will never forget. This is filled with romance, drama, and sex.


The Moonlight Trilogy 2

Fanfiction 2014 Presents

Starring Kim & Jack and Teddy & Spencer Walsh

June 8, 2019

"Do you Jack take Kim to be your wife to love and to cherish" "I do" Jack said "Do you Kim take Jack to be your husband to love and to cherish" The preacher said "I do" Kim said "You may kiss the bride" The preacher said and Jack kissed Kim hard and proud.

June 9, 2019

"Kim are you ready to leave" Jack said smiling as Kim came down the stairs "Coming baby" Kim said "Are you ready to go on our two month honeymoon" Jack said "I can't wait Jack" Kim "I can't wait to we finally do it as a married couple" Jack said "I know I can't wait either" Kim said "honk honk" "The cab is here Kim" Jack said "Ok let's go" Kim said. "Where to" The cab driver asked "Airport" Jack said while putting his hand around Kim TWO HOURS LATER "Kim wake up were here" Jack said "Finally" Kim said "Don't be like that baby" Jack said and kissed her "Ok Jack" Kim said "Mexico here we come" Jack said. "I'm so excited Jack" Kim said happily "I know that's why I picked Mexico just for you baby" Jack said and kissed Kim.

June 10, 2019

"Kim let's go" Jack said "I'm coming just give me a minute" Kim said "Baby" Jack said whining "Hold On" Kim said "You know we could always do it right here" Jack said kissing Kim's neck "No" Kim said pushing Jack out of the way "You making me wait to make love to you" Jack said "That's right" Kim said getting up "Let's go" she said "Jack hurry up" Kim said walking back to Jack and grabbing his arm "Ok ok o..." Jack didn't finish as he bumped into somebody "Sorry" Teddy Duncan-Walsh said "Watch were you going punk" Spencer Walsh said "Spencer calm dow..." Teddy tried to say before Jack cutted in "Shut the fuck up I'm sorry ma'am" Jack said grabbing Kim's arm and walking way. "Are you ok Jack" Kim said "Yeah baby I'm fine let's just go" Jack said

June 13, 2019

"Come on baby were going to be late for the club" Kim said "Coming Baby" Jack said "You ready to get drunk and have fun" Kim said winking at Jack "You know i am Jack said opening the door for Kim "Let's get to it" Kim said "Don't get to drunk baby" Jack said to Kim before walking out the door TWENTY MINIUTES LATER "Let's go have some fun" Kim said getting to excited "Calm down I'll be watching you" Jack said grabbing Kim's arm and walking into the club. Only an hour later Kim and Jack are drunk and about to pass out "Hey baby you look so cute In those tights" Jack said grabbing Kim's ass "You don't look so bad" Kim said "How about we go in the basement and have some fun" Jack said grabbing Kim's arm and dragging her to the basement "Let's go then" Kim said Jack pushed Kim into a forbidden room in the basement. Once the door closed Jack started to kiss Kim hard causing her to moan. Jack started ripping Kim's clothes off sucking her boob in the process. Kim pushed Jack onto a bed in the room and rip his boxers and pants off and started to suck his dick slowly. "Suck it Kim" Jack groaned Later Jack started to feel his organism coming and flipped Kim over and shoved his dick into her small pussy "FUCK'' Kim screamed out loud As Jack was pushing his dick in and out of Kim the room all of a sudden started shaking and glowing. Jack still however kept pushing his dick in and out of Kim till finally "FUCK'' Jack groaned as he released his sperms into Kim" Minutes afterwards Jack and Kim got dressed and left the room

June 31, 2019 weeks later

"Yeah me and Kim are having so much fun" Jack said "Jack I need to talk to you'' Kim said walking into the room "Call you later Eddie" Jack said getting up dropping his phone on the couch and walking to Kim "What is it" Jack said when he finally made it to Kim "I'm pregnant Jack" Kim said shaking Jack lost his smile and stood there shocked "I'm going to be a father Kim" Jack said "Yes Jack were going to be parents" Kim said Jack went up to Kim and hugged her tight "What's wrong Kim" Jack said worried "I'm just shocked that's all" Kim said and Jack once again hugged his wife "You should be shocked" Spencer and Teddy both said standing outside the door and soon walking away "Don't worry Kim I love you" Jack said "I love you too Jack" Kim said. "Come on Kim let's go call everyone we know and tell them about the news" Jack said "Jack I'm not ready to tell anyone" Kim said scared "Kim it's ok I'm going to be right here with you" Jack said holding Kim's arm "Ok let's go can you believe me and are 20 years old and expecting a child" Kim said "I know" Jack said and grabbing his phone so he and Kim can share the big news

Alternative ending

February 23, 2020

"KIM WERE ARE YOU'' Jack said scared looking for his pregnant wife "KIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Jack shouted once he saw Kim standing in the middle of the baby's nursery with a knife in her stomach "GET OUT" Kim yelled so loud Jack flew out the room breaking an arm ''KIM NO!" Jack screamed before Kim ran the knife through her stomach screaming.(THE END)(REVIEW)


End file.
